Wedding Days
by green eyed dragon
Summary: Its the good times, before the wedding and also afterward, wink wink. mild slash. summary sucks. sequel to marry me damn it
1. you're invited

Author's note: Hey everyone! James and Lily are back! This time, we got a whole new thing going on! It's going to be great. By the way, this story starts when they are two years out of Hogwarts.

Now I would like to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter of Marry Me, Damn It!

Auntarctic- thanks so much keep reading.

J.E.A.R.K.Potter- thanks hope you keep reading.

Versipellis- yay! Thanks so much, loved the review!

Chantal J- haha I forgot, oh well though!

TMK- thanks! Im glad you liked it

Rufus T. Firefly- I love you dude! Haha thanks for the review, it made me feel a lot better.

Loki Mischeif-Maker- awe thanks! Men are so dense!

Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho- the sequel didn't come as quickly as you would have liked it, I'm sure. Thanks for the confetti and I loved the love haha!

Sheridan Ledding- Well, he did say it at first, but she didn't hear him. Thanks for nitpicking anyways!

**Untitled**

"You are cordially invited to the Wedding of Lily Evans and James Potter. It will take place on the 28th of July, at 11:00 AM, Godrics Hollow in the backyard. There will be a reception, in the house of the Potters, later that same day, at 6:30 PM. Please RSVP if you are attending by checking the box saying 'yes'. If you do not wish to attend, please check the box saying 'no'. Thank you,

Love,

James Potter and Lily Evans-soon to be Potter"

Remus smiled as he read it to Sirius. "Isn't it exciting Siri? They are finally getting married. It's going to be gorgeous, Lily is going to look so beautiful in her wedding gown, oh I can't wait."

Sirius was sitting on Remus's bed Indian style with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. The two were living at Remus's house for the summer, since Sirius left his old house.

Seeing his fianc's face, Remus walked over to him and put an arm around his waist. "Siri, what's wrong?" Sirius stayed quiet with a thoughtful look on his face. "Sirius, talk to me please! Did I do something wrong?" Silence.

Remus slid to the floor and broke down in tears. Sirius got out of his trance after hearing his boyfriend's outburst. He looked down at the crying werewolf and looked confused.

"Remmie?" Remus looked up at Sirius teary eyed. Sirius frowned and slid down to the floor along with him. He wrapped a protective arm around Remus. "What's wrong?"

Remus took one look at him and burst into tears again. Sirius wrapped his other arm around Remus and pulled him into a hug. "Baby, did I do something?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I did."

Sirius was really confused now. "What did you do then?"

"You are still mad at me from the time when I set you up with Zabini," Remus said through his tears.

"But Rem, that was two years ago. And I wasn't mad when you told me what had happened." Sirius said. He was growing more confused by the minute.

Sirius looked around the room for help. He found the window, the bookshelf, and the calendar, the nightstand...the calendar! Sirius quickly scanned it and found out that it was two days until the full moon, no wonder Remus was so upset.

Sirius squeezed his werewolf tighter and whispered how much he loved him in his ear until Remus calmed down. "Remus?" the amber eyed man looked at him. "Are you upset because I was pouting before?" Remus nodded. "Were you talking to me and I wasn't answering?" Remus hung his head and nodded again.

"Well, that's not your fault. I wasn't answering because I was upset." Remus looked ready to cry again. "But not at you. I was upset at something else." Sirius lifted Remus's head up so that he was looking into his eyes. He placed a light kiss on the other boy's lips, before continuing.

"I was going to wait to tell you this, but I better tell you now," Sirius paused and was about to continue when Remus cut him off.

"You're breaking up with me. I knew it! You hate me!" Sirius grew wide-eyed as Remus started bawling hysterically.

"No, Remus that's not it. I love you!" He said loud enough for the sobbing man to hear. Sirius rubbed his back and hugged him more until Remus calmed down. "Listen, that's not what I'm talking about."

Remus looked at Sirius, waiting. "What I was upset about was the fact that they wouldn't let us get married."

"What? Why?" Remus asked with fresh tears in his eyes.

"Because I'm an ex-convict and you are a werewolf," Sirius explained. He sighed and hung his head. After seeing how broken up about this Sirius was, Remus wiped his tears away and ran over to comfort Sirius.

A/N: my second untitled story and my first sequel! haha please give me titles!

love,

g.e.d

Please Review!


	2. The Bachelor Party

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A/N: thanks to the reviewers,

oddbean12- because I want them to be so there.

Chantal J- haha happily ever after will come but not as soon as you would think

J.E.A.R.K.Potter- yea, I screwed up on that sorry. Umm I will try and fix it

Sheridan Ledding- you didn't miss anything. It was my mistake and I will fix it!

Grimy Grunhilda Grunt- haha I love remmie!

**Wedding Days**

"Hey! Welcome to James's bachelor party! Come on in and have a seat, the strippers will be here soon," Sirius announced to the newly arriving guests. Most of James's close friends were already situated around a table, in comfortable squishy armchairs.

James himself was in the middle, with Remus a chair away on his right and Peter on his left. Peter was currently chatting his ear off while Remus had a book out and was reading at a mile a minute.

"Hey James, you got anymore fire whiskey?" One man asked.

"Yea, it's in the kitchen on the counter." James sighed as he saw that Peter was still talking. He excused himself at the expense that he had to use the bathroom and leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor once he got there.

Remus, seeing him leave put his book down on his chair after marking his place and followed James's trail.

He opened the door without knocking and saw James sitting on the ground. He sat down across from the dark haired boy. James looked up with a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked. James shrugged.

"I don't know, I just got this feeling that maybe Lily wouldn't want me to have strippers at my party. She told me that the girls were just taking her out to eat, shopping and then dancing tonight. She wasn't having any strippers." James explained. Remus looked thoughtful.

"Then again, Lily is a very conservative girl, she wouldn't want anything like that at her bachelorette party. James, you know Lily only wants what makes you happy and only you can decide what that is." James smiled at Remus.

"Thanks Moony, I don't know what I would do without you." Remus smiled.

"Probably be permanently institutionalized in St Mungos after years of Sirius's madness." James laughed.

"And I wonder how you put up with him." Remus shrugged and stood up.

"Come on Prongs, your friends are waiting." Remus paused as a shout went up. "And it sounds like the strippers are here." James grabbed his hand and was pulled up. "Let's go out there and see what Sirius had in mind for you."

The two friends walked out of the bathroom to see all of James's friends crowed around the table in their respective chairs. Sirius was now sitting and was staring at the group of people dressed in trench coats on the table. There were three to a pole, and two poles.

"James! Come on buddy, we're only waiting for you!" Remus looked at James and rolled his eyes. He walked over and took his spot by Sirius's side. Sirius immediately put an arm around Remus's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

James looked at all of his eager friends staring at the trench-coated people and him in turn before walking over and sitting in his throne-like chair. He smiled at all his friends and Sirius called out to the strippers.

"Ok, we are ready now!" On cue, the music started and the trench coats dropped.

Not one mouth was closed.

"Sirius?" James asked. "What kind of strippers did you say you got?"

"I never said, because it didn't specify in the article." Sirius smiled cheekily. "Not that it matters, eh boys?"

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Peter ran out of the room, hand over his mouth. Some of the other men ran out of the room screaming. A few were so shocked that they could do nothing but keep their eyes trained on the men in front of them.

Yes, that's right, the men.

James left the room to see how Peter was doing, while also trying to get away from the now naked men.

Later, the men left with many of Sirius' dollars in their thongs. James rounded on his friend immediately.

"Males Sirius?"

"Hey, they were strippers all right?" James took a minute to regain himself.

"Yes, they were strippers, but they were MALE strippers! Boys, Men! That was a frigging sausage fest." James explained.

"Well, a few of us enjoyed it."

"Yea, well a few of us don't like to suck other guys cocks, let alone look at them!" James folded his arms in front of him, as did Sirius. They glared at each other.

"Wh...Why can't we all just get..." Remus paused as if thinking very hard for the right word. "Oh yea, along!"

He broke down into a fit of giggles.

Both boys stopped fighting and turned to Remus with similar confused looks on their faces.

"Remus are you ok?" James extended a hand to help the werewolf up. Remus swung his arm around trying to get hold of the arm.

"James, I only need one arm and will you please stop moving it around." Remus said while still attempting to grab it. His eyebrows were furrowed by this time, as he was concentrating on the arm very hard.

James turned to Sirius who was trying to stifle his laughs. He pointed at Remus from behind and mouthed the word 'DRUNK.' James also clapped a hand over his mouth, because Remus had grabbed Sirius by the leg and pulled him to the ground, curling up with his arm around the dark haired boy's leg and his thumb...in his mouth?

A/N: Hey! Remus drunk, something you'd never thought you'd see huh? Lol I like it.

Love,

Kristin


End file.
